


Maybe Not Today, Maybe Not Tomorrow

by saladfingers



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 To Finster with Love, F/M, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: It never would've worked out...





	Maybe Not Today, Maybe Not Tomorrow

The love between Muriel Finster and Hank Jefferson was scandalous, to say the least. The students erupted into chaos without her strict yet fair ruling. Something as simple as a game of kickball couldn’t be enjoyed. Poor Randall Weems had no idea what to do once his one job on the playground had dropped off the map.

Principal Prickly grew annoyed with their lovey-dovey attitude toward life. Muriel had lost her edge, and Hank began neglecting his job. The thought of love is a tricky sort, and it’s difficult to tell whether it’s the real emotion behind the others.


End file.
